


The Kitty and the Captain

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to find Merlin, where is he hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitty and the Captain

Steve had been sneaking around the tower all day; he had his sketchbook in one hand and his art case in the other. He was desperately trying to find Merlin, curled up asleep somewhere just waiting to be drawn. It was nearly Darcy’s birthday and he wanted to present her a sketchbook filled with the tower’s motley crew. He had a couple of good pieces of the kitten playing and jumping but he needed one little sketch of the fluff ball fast asleep in an air vent or one the sofa or anywhere. He had even set a trap by placing his shield, lined with the softest cushion he could find and delicately sprinkled with catnip. There was no way that Merlin could resist. 

Yet despite his best efforts Steve could not find the kitten, if he did Merlin was just waking up and wanted to play not lie back down. It was starting to get him down, he really wanted to give Darcy something special and he had been working so hard to finish all of his other work on time. He only had to get another one of Tony talking to JARVIS and the book would be full. He had 3 days left and he could not find that darn cat. 

Determined not to give up Steve went to check on his shield trap once again, just in case the feline had fallen for it. What he found was his empty shield, completely empty. He looked around for the cushion and eventually found it resting against the sofa. Merlin was tucked into the gap under the shelter he had created and was sound asleep on his back. Steve very carefully lowered himself to the ground and began capturing the moment. 

He was just finishing up the detail on the kittens flickering tail when the kitten opened its eyes and stared at Steve. Merlin rolled over, knocking down the cushion and becoming trapped. Laughing Steve rescued the kitten and allowed him to run up his shoulder. Now Steve just needed to find Tony.


End file.
